Passion Rises
by RickBeckett
Summary: Detective Beckett and her partner are on an undercover assignment.Young women are under attack. She goes to work in a strip club with one rule for Castle, he can look but not touch. When did Castle follow rules? Reviews Help (reworked version in progress)
1. Chapter 1

Story is pulled for editing, to ensure meeting the posting guidelines.

Anyone wanting the original version can send me a message, and I will consider emailing you a copy.


	2. Anticipation

Story is pulled for editing, to ensure meeting the posting guidelines.

Anyone wanting the original version can send me a message, and I will consider emailing you a copy.


	3. Change of Plans

Story is pulled for editing, to ensure meeting the posting guidelines.

Anyone wanting the original version can send me a message, and I will consider emailing you a copy.


	4. Help

Story is pulled for editing, to ensure meeting the posting guidelines.

Anyone wanting the original version can send me a message, and I will consider emailing you a copy.


	5. Two Can Play

**_A/N _**

I don't own the characters or the story. Just a quick look at a potential tragedy when hurt feelings prevent doing the right thing.

Despite doing the major right things during Headhunters, Beckett and her boys let a seemingly insignificant event go unchecked. Will it have dire consequences?

* * *

><p><strong>Failure to Act<strong>

* * *

><p>Four friends, teammates and five family members sat laughing about the antics of Rick Castle. They all knew that it probably was not quite the right thing to be doing. The problem was as long as he had survived a lot of what he had done was funny. In their own way each of them loved the nine year old on a sugar rush, writer-boy, man, father, celebrity, team mate, friend and family member. Which one of those and the many other things that made up Richard Edgar Castle changed from moment to moment.<p>

At this moment, they were sitting in a big half circle booth in the back corner of the old speakeasy owned by Richard Alexander Rodgers. Who's known to the world as Richard Edgar Castle, Rick Castle. They were all grateful for the long weekend. Jenny had the next day off, as schools would be closed. While the three detectives were, off because of the big trial starting in five days. Lanie the girlfriend of Detective Javier Esposito had been on call the previous weekend, which had proven to be a very busy weekend. Twenty hours of overtime last weekend earned Dr. Parrish a rare Friday off.

The rare day off allowed them to get together for drinks and laughter without an early curfew. Something they rarely got to do and needed a lot more in their lives. Kate was trying not to laugh and doing a poor job of it as Ryan was animatedly describing to Jenny and Lanie the facial expression on Castle's face when Detective Slaughter had sucker punched him a few hours earlier. Ryan's act exaggerated of course those of Castle and Ryan's impersonation brought fits of laughter from the others.

Lanie after catching her breath had to ask … "What did he say? Was he okay?"

That led to Javier jumping up and mimicking Castle in a hunched over walk and breathlessly gasping out, "Fine." Than a half smirking smile the nearly perfect imitation of Castle's, okay I was stupid look. More laughter and then Lanie caught the very brief look on Kate's face.  
>"Kate, what are you thinking?"<p>

"Nothing."

"Don't you nothing me, Beckett" everyone except Jenny had been on the end of Lanie's serious barbs.

"He's fine, but he did look like he was actually in pain. But he was just overacting as he always does." Left unsaid, as she looked to Esposito and Ryan … "Right?" ... the unasked question that they agreed he was just acting.

With four years of antics to go off of, Esposito and Ryan were quick to say oh yeah Castle was way over acting. They had both gotten phone calls about the time Beckett had walked by Castle and turned back to look at him bent over, they had not checked on Castle, as Beckett was right there. Beckett and Castle were still out of sync and while she had briefly, thought about helping him her wounded pride had held her back. His smirk while bent over and with most of his face away from her had been hard to read.

As the laughter died down for a minute Beckett realized she was the fifth wheel that night. He should be there with them, with her. She quickly pulled her phone out and sent a text … "Castle, join us Haunt. Now!" … hoping that simple message would catch him at a good time. It had been weeks since Castle had turned down her invitation after the Boylan Plaza Bombing case. The last few days there were tiny hints that they would find a way back. That whatever he was hiding from … her … could still fix … still have a chance to tell him.  
>Lanie suspected what Beckett was doing. "Call him Kate."<p>

"Text is better, I don't want to interrupt." Again leaving unsaid her fear that he was out with some blonde, redhead or brunette … then a thought ran through Kate's mind. Castle does not date brunettes, redheads of course and she did not want to think about the hundreds of blonde bimbos. She realized and smiled as she did that there had not been a brunette in Castle's life other than her and Keira. Keira was happily married and most importantly, Castle practically gave Keira away when they had solved the case of the murdered bridesmaid. Another smile as the server showed up with the next round of drinks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fifteen minutes earlier … leading to the moment.<em>**

* * *

><p>Alexis Castle was ready to head out so she went looking for her father. They had shared a good conversation earlier about college and life. Martha had left for her dinner with friends and Castle had gone to his office to write. That is where Alexis found him well almost. He was not writing instead he was curled up on the floor next to his desk … moaning … blood bubbling rapidly out of his mouth.<p>

Despite her near panicked state at finding her father in distress the quick thinking Alexis was calling 911 instantly. The dispatcher had her on the phone while the bus with lifesaving EMT's on board was in route. The protocol was to keep the caller on the line to help keep them calm and to gather as much information as possible. Alexis got down closer to her father to try to talk to him, but he was only able to moan in response. She had felt a vibration and she realized it was her dad's phone. She looked to see if it might be grams.

It was not it was a text from Beckett. Alexis was torn she knew things were not good between her dad and the woman he loved. They were not good between her and Kate. "Ms. Castle, the EMTs just pulled up they will be up to you shortly. Go open your apartment door for them. Do you want me to stay on the line?"

"Thank you, no I am okay." Alexis ran to open the door. Alexis started to call Kate then thought better of it. "No urgency, it was clear Kate didn't care enough so no need to interrupt the team's night out." Once she knew what was wrong she would call Lanie and let her know. A quick decision as she realized the EMT's were coming through the door … oh they are here finally! All thoughts of calling anyone were out the window as she watched the frantic work by the EMTs. They were not wasting time. What did that mean? They were running to the elevator that Eduardo was holding for them. Alexis was in the early stages of shock and her racing thoughts not quite as well thought out as her usual clear and level head allowed.

Captain Gates had been on her way to the Old Haunt hoping to find Rick Castle, when she received a call from the supervisor at the 911-Call Center with startling information. The supervisor quickly told the Captain that whereas an ongoing emergency involving Richard Castle. Gates listened to the quick description of the known information.

At first, she was surprised they had called her until she remembered the procedure in place for all ride along citizens. It was simple and instantly put an action plan in place. If someone was an active ride along needed emergency medical care, the Captain for the precinct was notified. Castle was on permanent ride along status as an unpaid consultant. She still marveled at the fact a millionaire playboy was not only riding along, but had been doing so for years. Even more impressive he was very helpful not that she was ready to tell him that just yet, but soon.

Gates had arrived outside the Old Haunt just as the supervisor finished filling her in on the emergency. She wasn't blind there was something going on with him and since the team had not managed to get him out of it she was going to try. Now instead of talking with him the Captain needed to see if Detective Beckett and her team were still at The Haunt. While technically off duty they had let the desk sergeant know, they would be at the prohibition era speakeasy this evening.

They might call her Iron Gates, but it was not for lack of a heart, she just could not show it often. She was out of her cruiser and heading down the stairs to the entrance quickly. She knew the team was going for drinks. She had just learned that Castle was not only not with them, but he was in very real trouble. Being a Captain in the NYPD allowed her to leave the unit double-parked with lights flashing. She expected to be back to it and moving quickly in minutes if not sooner.

It was a quiet night at the saloon, but between lighting and the layout, it took Captain Gates a minute to scan the room at first she did not see the team. She turned to ask the bartender if they had been in, but the sound of laughter stopped her. Turning back, she saw the team in the far corner.

Lanie was the first to see her. They did not know each other all that well, but the look on Gate's face snapped Lanie out of the joking moment. "Captain?" the M.E. went with a serious and calming tone. The sudden sound of a very concerned Lanie instantly quieted the group who all turned to look at Gates. Like Lanie, every one of them recognized the concern that was all over the Captain's expression. They all lived with the daily fear of one of their own being hurt or worse in the line of duty. Lanie was quickly praying it was not going to be one of the narcotics team that was going on a major raid that evening. She tried to remember what time that raid was going down.

"Esposito, go tell the bartender we have a medical emergency and will settle the bill later. Then join us out front. There is no easy way to say this and I do not know more than this there is a medical emergency at Mr. Castle's home Alexis called it in. He is unresponsive and bleeding from his mouth. Dispatch will advise me on his condition and which hospital." Her delivery fit that of her Iron Gates reputation. She actually preferred the slap in the face approach as it prevented panic most of the time.

It worked as everyone was quickly on his or her feet. Esposito did not tell the bartender it was Castle, but the 12th status at the bar prevented any issue regarding the bill. Ryan called out he would get their unit as he bolted past the Captain. That would make transportation easier as six adults in a cruiser would be a bit difficult.

Jenny was the first to notice the panic on Kate's face. "Kate … Kate … "was her frantic cry.

Lanie heard Jenny's plea to Kate, the look on Jenny's face snapped Lanie's eyes back on Kate. The terror was an all too familiar sight and feeling for Lanie. Minutes ago, they had been joking about whether Castle was okay and had just learned that Castle was in trouble. They had all laughed off his over acting after being punched by Slaughter and now guilt was washing over all of them.

The M.E. had to hide her fears, a man who suffered a blow to the abdomen was now in severe distress and bleeding from his mouth, there were many very real life-threatening possibilities. Unless Castle was attacked in, some way that had caused his mouth to bleed or had bitten his tongue as he fell … Lanie shut off her professional side Kate needed her. Later if needed she would switch back to being a Doctor to deal with whatever was coming and it was definitely coming.

Gates answered her cell phone … "Gates go ahead. … Lennox. I will be in route with Detectives Beckett, Esposito and Ryan. Dr. Parish from the medical examiner's office as well."

Ryan was pulling up and Esposito wasted no time. He quickly ushered Lanie and Kate to the unit. "Ryan you and Jenny ride with the Captain meet you at Lennox Hill."

Kate was silent the look on her face was agonized with fear. The tears rolled as she choked back rapid sobs.

Javier looked to his girlfriend; Castle and Beckett were not the only ones who could eye-text. "Javi, get us there fast she needs to see him … alive."

The last expression told Esposito just how dire the situation might be. Lanie was telling him that the tiny bit of information was enough that she feared Castle might not make it.

They were actually waiting when the bus arrived. The doors were flung open as the trauma reception team was waiting. The first person out of was Alexis. Her light blue blouse stained with blood. Lanie had to trust that Kate would be okay, she ran to the frightened young woman … "Alexis!"

Alexis barely had time to register that it was Lanie, when she was yanked into the arms of the lady she admired. Lanie turned Alexis away as the trauma team was pulling the gurney out of the ambulance. She did that for two reasons, first to protect Alexis unsure of what was going on and secondly so she could see for herself.

Castle was critical that was blatantly evident. The amount of blood on Alexis and Castle was not from a minor cut inside his mouth. A severed tongue perhaps otherwise it was significant internal bleeding. Lanie was hoping that she was not revealing the deep fear she now felt.

Everyone rushed to follow the gurney. All Kate was able to see was the man she loved in severe pain and his skin very pale before they wheeled him into the trauma room. His extraordinary loving, laughing, life filled eyes were out of sight.

Gates was in charge, "Ryan find out where his mother is and go get her. Esposito stay here until he returns. Then the two of you head to Castle's loft oversee the investigation."

"Alexis, have you called your grams?"

"No Ryan. I haven't had time." Alexis continued … "Kate, I'm sorry." Everyone realized Alexis was in shock.

"What? Alexis, no there is nothing to be sorry about."

"You texted dad and I didn't call you." It dawned on all of them that Kate's text message must have come in while Alexis was dealing with the crisis. Kate did the only thing she could grabbed the frightened young woman and allowed her to be her daddy's little girl.

Now all they could do was wait … everyone was afraid to ask … they all dealt with death daily, it was the fear of it being a friend that made them painfully human in the moment.


	6. Toy Shopping

Story is pulled for editing, to ensure meeting the posting guidelines.

Anyone wanting the original version can send me a message, and I will consider emailing you a copy.


	7. Come Out To Play

Story is pulled for editing, to ensure meeting the posting guidelines.

Anyone wanting the original version can send me a message, and I will consider emailing you a copy.


	8. To The Loft

Story is pulled for editing, to ensure meeting the posting guidelines.

Anyone wanting the original version can send me a message, and I will consider emailing you a copy.


	9. The Stripping Detective

Story is pulled for editing, to ensure meeting the posting guidelines.

Anyone wanting the original version can send me a message, and I will consider emailing you a copy.


End file.
